


异类

by Mameko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mameko/pseuds/Mameko
Summary: 大地Alpha率 x 蒲公英Omega知其实想写发情期简简单单do个i笔芯
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 14





	异类

又到了发情期。

发情热如潮水般一阵一阵往上涌，烧的我脑子昏迷不清，两腿之间粘腻的感觉无时无刻在提醒我该去拿抑制剂了。这次来的突然，还好在家。但是我真的忍不住去抱着他落在烘干机里的衣服疯狂吸，感受上面混杂着洗衣液香味的Alpha信息素。

他的信息素是大地的味道，自然界美好的事物混合在一起。既是阳光，也是雪，泥土，还有风。Alpha的信息素还是很有用，让我清醒了点，意识到了自己拿着室友衬衫狂吸的这种变态行为，吓得我马上扔回了烘干机里。

下不为例，我在心里警告自己。还好，我的信息素没有味道，他不会发现的。十八岁第二性征分化，大概是我这辈子遇到的最绝望的事情。我两个同年的好友，胜澈和净汉，如他们所愿分别分化成了Alpha和Omega，我也替这对早恋小情侣感到开心。净汉的信息素是草莓牛奶的味道，他有点失望，因为这个味道实在是太大众了，他那会每天吵着想要变得特别，想要世界上独一无二的味道。

但有时候独一无二不一定就是最好的。化验报告显示我也分化成了Omega，这没什么，但是信息素类型那一栏写着：蒲公英。

蒲公英究竟是什么味道？我去网上搜遍了也没有找到。路边看到蒲公英我摘了去闻，不光什么香味都没闻到，还吸了自己一鼻子的毛和种子。我也拜托净汉帮我确认过，脸都贴到腺体上了，还是没闻出个所以然。甚至在第一次意外发情我也只是感到了身体上的不适，并没有因为味道给其他同学造成困扰。净汉安慰我，我只是没遇到那个对的那个人而已，总有一个属于我的Alpha能闻到我的味道。

我哑然失笑。一个无色无味的Omega，自己没有味道，但是能闻到别人的信息素，还倍受发情期的困扰，这还不如让我直接分化成Beta。Beta比Omega要方便太多，不光是生理意义上，还有现实社会上。比起每个月要固定休假的Omega，公司还是更倾向于选择吃苦能干的Beta。好在我没有味道，高中毕业后，我跟所有后来认识的人都讲自己是个Beta，每个发情期都偷偷靠抑制剂撑过去。

久而久之，我把自己活成了一个Beta，所以当一个从美国来韩国留学的Alpha回复我合租找室友的帖子的时候，我想着小孩一个人来国外也怪不容易的，都是美国人，没太仔细想就同意了。

第一次见到韩率是半年前，作为贴心同乡，我还去机场接了他。脸长得挺好看，是我中意的type，因为是混血，欧美人锋利的轮廓下带着亚洲人的柔和，让人耳目一新的感觉。

不光是耳和目，信息素也是。他走来的同时浓郁的味道也扑面而来，可能因为刚分化不久，还不太会自己控制。第一次闻到他信息素我就觉得那个味道很不可思议，后来经常以“Beta闻不到味道啦！韩率你快告诉我你的味道是什么”来套路他，发现他自己也无法形容那种香味的时候，我便试图用自己的方式去定义，所以大地的味道是我命名的，自由豁达，包容一切。

我是喜欢韩率的，不光是他的味道，还有他本人。脸有多帅不用再重提，再加上我们俩的信息素都很'特别'。关系的话硬要说只是室友，但是把他当弟弟来宠的同时也夹杂了别的小心思。他很喜欢skinship，但不知道我是Omega，有时候太近我怕节外生枝会刻意避开，每每这个时候他会难过。尤其是最近，因为我用抑制剂太多了导致发情期来的日子不确定，我更下意识的避开他，和他错开作息时间，就怕意外发情被他撞见。

我最担心的事情还是发生了，回房间拿抑制剂路过客厅的时候，遇到了他从学校刚回来。可能是刚运动完，大地味道的信息素变得特别浓烈，我一下子就腿软了，倒在沙发上。实在是太渴望他的味道了，拼命呼吸想汲取更多，希望他能过来抱抱我。理智警告着自己不可以，我在沙发上努力蜷缩成一团，希望不看着他就能屏蔽掉他的味道。

“哥你还好吗？好香啊！今天怎么喷了这么多空气清新剂！”我听见他的声音从玄关传来，朝我这边越来越近。

我好怕他离我这么近，看样子还没反应过来我发情了。等一下，空气清新剂？

我也懵了，我从来没买过什么空气清新剂，总觉得化学香料不健康。当韩率在我旁边坐下的时候，我才意识到他说的空气清新剂可能是我的味道，蒲公英信息素的味道。

一瞬间我想起了净汉几年前跟我说的，总有一个属于我的Alpha能闻到蒲公英特别的味道。

我选择赌一把，就是你了，崔韩率。不是你的话，最坏的情况也只是我搬出去不再往来而已。

“韩率啊，你过来，”我艰难地控制住自己想直接扑到他怀里的欲望，撩起领子后面，把腺体呈现在他面前，把最脆弱的地方展现给捕猎者，“你闻到的…是不是这个味道？”

求求了，求求你能闻到吧。我几乎是用尽了全身最后一丝力气挪到他旁边，闭上眼睛等待他宣判我的死刑，其实世界上没有人能闻到我的味道。

“啊！这个是…”韩率迟疑了，我的心脏骤停。“原来这个花香是哥的味道，哥这是发情期来了吗？不是Beta吗…？还好吗…？”

知道他能闻到的那一瞬间，我就着给他看腺体的姿势趴到了他大腿上，“韩率，帮帮我，哥找了你好久了。”

半天他没有反应，我有点绝望，是不是吓到他了。我以为自己以后颜面尽失的那一刻，感受到了他毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来，埋在我后颈，像大型犬一样嗅来嗅去，“知秀哥的味道好特别，我很喜欢。“他双手搭在我肩膀上，迫使我仰起头面对他，俯视着我的同时我感觉到了来自Alpha的压迫感，“确定要我帮你吗？我会上瘾，永远离不开哥。“

这小子的直球总能把我击打得支离破碎。比起继续语言上央求他，我选择直接上前贴上他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇很薄，但是热热的，贴上的那一刻感觉自己被大地包裹了。韩率接到了我的许可信号，先我一步舌头伸进来敲开我的牙关，很努力地舔舐着，双臂环着我的脖子让距离变得更近。亲吻间我扶着他起来，跨坐到了他身上。韩率下面已经硬了起来，隔着布料我清楚的感受到了他的硕大。我的裤子这回是真的湿透了，努力加紧双腿也控制不住因为发情而分泌的体液流出。在我快窒息的边缘他停下了亲吻，轻笑，“哥怎么这么着急，把我都夹湿了。”还坏心眼地往上顶了顶。我真的要爆炸，从来没有想到过说荤话的韩率会这么性感，搞得我不敢看他，脸也烧得发烫，太遭殃了简直。

Alpha不愧是体力最强的，发情让我软得化成了一滩水，但韩率还有力气就着我跨坐的姿势把我直接举起来去他房间。突然腾空而起让我感到不安，双腿条件反射般环紧了他的腰抓住救命的稻草。韩率把我放下来到他床上，帮我把身上所有碍事的衣物褪下，自己裸着上身欺身压上来与我接吻，他真的很喜欢skinship，喜欢像大狗一样舔来舔去，我把手伸向了他的背后，伸到裤子里面反复摸完确认他真的没有尾巴才放心。

“在摸什么？“他笑着问我，从背后把我的手捞到前面，解开牛仔裤放到他已经肿胀的阴茎上。隔着内裤我慢慢描摹起他的形状，禁不住去遐想巨大的物什嵌入我的下面，贯穿我的感觉。光是想一想我下面就更湿了，韩率正在用手指帮我做最后的扩张，虽然发情期早就让Omega的身体准备好迎接Alpha的侵入，但他还是怕我受伤，贴心的做着最后的确认。我敢肯定他感受到了我下面在往外不断地涌出的爱液冲刷着他的手指，以后真的没脸见人了，我好委屈，想跟他说别弄了直接进来，但是一开口全变成了连自己都不敢相信的呻吟。

韩率大概也被惊到了，像发现新大陆一样跟我讲：“哥下面的水真的好多啊。”我害羞又气结，这人到底是怎么把这么羞耻的话说得像跟你在拉家常一样。我也不是那么好惹的，你崔韩率的老二还在我手里，手上力道变了开始使了劲的捏。

“哥！哥哥哥！知秀哥我错了！不说了不说了....“这还差不多。”拿套自己戴上。“命令别人的感觉真好，看他对我唯命是从、硬着鸡儿下床找套我笑了，瘫在全是他信息素味道的床上喘着。小孩还是小孩，我特别的那位还是个没长大，不会跟我耍心眼的小孩。

等他进来的时候我意识到了我的‘轻敌’。太大了，这个尺寸过于大了，大到一捅到底，全部进来直接顶上我生殖腔入口。疼得哭都哭不出来，我本能性地想逃，但是被他压在身下没法动弹，幸好戴套了，这没戴怕是要直接中奖。哪个小孩会有这么大的尺寸，他简直就是怪物。

“韩率啊...轻一点。”虽然是爽的，但我还是被痛到龇牙咧嘴。他放慢了抽插的速度但还是好深，每次进出都要顶到生殖腔附近才行，是什么小狗宣誓自己领地的主权吗，真的是。我被他的味道笼罩到近乎窒息，他也会像我闻到他味道一样，闻到我的味道吗？被顶到精神涣散已经不知道了什么叫疼，我用最后一点精神还在纠结信息素的事情。我听到他难耐的低吼，他也快到了。

抽插的速度又加快了，我圈着他的后背把脸埋在他颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着Alpha腺体旁边最浓郁的味道。我的腺体被他在高潮后咬破了，有点陌生又熟悉的信息素注入进来，发情的症状明显得到了缓解。大地和我的蒲公英混合在一起是比韩率本来的味道要柔和一点的感觉，像是抚平了他的年轻的棱角。我也第一次清楚的感受到了本属于自己的信息素，独一无二的蒲公英。

我们都是这世界上的异类，注定孤独。

幸亏，我们找到彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> \----《孤独是一座岛》


End file.
